


I Never Knew

by Allura99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: After all their years together and all they had been through, Hermione Weasley thought she knew everything about her husband. A day of spring cleaning teaches her otherwise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 33





	I Never Knew

“Ah, come on, Hermione!”

Hermione continued to ignore her husband as he followed her into the lounge. She shifted Rose to her other hip so she could reach the Floo powder. She pressed her lips together in annoyance when he placed himself between her and the fireplace.

“I mean what’s the point in sending Rose to Mum’s if all we are going to do is clean!”

“Because we are moving in two weeks, Ron,” she snapped, “and we’re not taking all that stuff in the attic with us!”

Rose began to whimper. Hermione immediately softened her voice as she cooed at the baby. She shot Ron a glare. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He sighed. “I’ll be up in the attic.”

“Thank you, Ron.”

He kissed her and then Rose. “Tell Mum I said hi.”

“I will,” she promised, throwing the Floo powder into the fire. She cradled Rose against her chest as she stepped into the flames. In a flash of green light, she was gone.

* * * * *

She half-expected to hear him cursing as she climbed the stairs to the attic. He had done so well around Rose that he had to slip up sometime. The attic would be a perfect opportunity.

Instead she heard “Scourgify!”. She loved her husband so much in that moment. And all he was doing was cleaning.

At first, she didn’t notice the halt in the incantations. But by the time she had reached the door, she was aware of the quiet. Perplexed, she opened the door.

She gasped at the sight of a pale, listless Rose on the floor. What was going on? She had just left the baby at the Burrow. Hadn’t she?

Ron took a shuddering breath. His wand was shaking as he began an incantation. “Riddikulus!”

Hermione watched in fascination as she took Rose’s place. His shaking was more violent as he waved his wand again. “Riddikulus!”

Now she was holding Rose, her body almost shielding the baby. Her face was a frozen mask of fear. Scorch marks covered the bodies.

“Riddikulus!”

Ron went completely white as a younger Hermione appeared. She was bruised and battered. But it was the silver knife in her chest that chilled the real Hermione to the bone.

She quickly drew her wand from her pocket. “Riddikulus!”

The boggart immediately turned into Percy in a pink bunny costume. Pressing her advantage, Hermione raised her wand again. “Riddikulus!”

The boggart exploded into dust.

“I thought it would still be spiders,” Hermione said, as she sank unto an old trunk. “It’s always been spiders.”

Ron simply sat down on the floor beside her. “Actually it hasn’t been spiders since sixth year.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Since then, losing you, and now Rose, is my worst fear.”

“I never knew,” she whispered.

“And you’re supposed to be the clever one,” he said with a grin.

She studied him carefully for a moment before cupping his cheek. “I love you, Ron Weasley.”

She leaned down to kiss him. He met her half way. It was so tempting to stay this way forever. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

She almost laughed at his disappointed expression. “Snogging won’t get you out of cleaning, Mr. Weasley.”

“It was worth a try.”

Ron rose to his feet and reached to help Hermione to hers. He went to the open trunk and began to root through its contents. “Cool, my old chocolate frog cards!”

Hermione could only shake her head. Some things never changed.


End file.
